


Toothbrush

by HawthornGlow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot Bunny, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthornGlow/pseuds/HawthornGlow
Summary: Draco's feeling a little vulnerable and trying to play it cool. Just a cute little Dramione moment.





	Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or the lyrics to "Toothbrush" by DNCE. I felt like this song made sense for this pairing ever since it first came out, and it's my first time writing it down. Let me know if you like it!

“Baby, you don't have to rush. You can leave a toothbrush at my place.” Draco smirked as he leaned back, clasping his elbows and twisting to dodge a weightless throw pillow.

A shaft of early morning light slanted through the curtains and over tangled sheets, landing on Hermione standing on the far side of his bed in nothing but emerald green knickers and Draco’s t-shirt. She was scowling lightheartedly, hand on hip. “You know how I feel about pet names!”

“Oh, but you were fine with Herm-own-ninny?”

“I should’ve never told you about that!” Draco watched her eyes crinkle as she continued to pout indignantly.

“But seriously, we’ve talked about this. We don't need to keep it hush. And since you spend most nights over here anyway, you can leave a toothbrush.”

He took a moment to look at her as she mulled it over, her playful sulk turning into something more stubborn. Merlin, he lo- liked every inch of her. He couldn’t believe his luck to be on speaking terms with this woman, let alone half-hypnotized each time he let her – well, really she chose to – stay the night. Her curls were sticking out in all directions, slightly flattened on one side from her slumber on his chest.

Just as she was about to protest, he interjected, “It’s okay, take your time. I don't want this to end, and there's no need to play pretend when I know you’re coming home with me again tonight. Now would you mind closing the bedroom door and then bringing that pretty little arse over here? I’d like to play last night on repeat, thank you very much.” 

Her face seemed to flicker through multiple emotions, finally landing on aroused. She slowly circled around the bed until she was directly in front of him. Stopping she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. That was all it took to make him start sweating like he was in a sauna. She swung one leg up and over to straddle him, smothering him with a hungry kiss.

 

Hours later, Draco jolted at the loss of heat. “Where do you think you’re going? I can’t just let you go.” The words rang a little too true, and he corrected himself with a casual shrug.

She smiled down at him softly as she climbed out of the bed. “There are lots of errands I have to run today. Stop number one is picking up a toothbrush. Dental hygiene is important, you know.”


End file.
